List of minor characters in Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo
This is a list of the main recurring characters of the manga/anime series Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. All names start with the original Japanese reading, followed by the title in the American versions (both manga and anime). Serviceman (サービスマン) - A recurring character within the Bo-BoBo world whose entire body is covered by a giant sheet outside his arms, legs, and a thin strand of hair similar to the depiction of Chinese martial artists. He attacks by lifting the sheet, exposing parts of his body too controversial to publish or broadcast (that's considered flashing), or by slamming said parts into his enemies. Serviceman first appears working for Captain Battleship, after replacing Suzuki, but eventually assists Bo-BoBo with an attack here or there against most of the enemies he faces later on. Gasser in particular can't stand him and usually smashes him away when he uses his schtick on him. Because he appears too innocent-looking in the manga, the anime version of Serviceman has bushy eyebrows and a goatee to give him an older appearance. In the USA edition Serviceman's part is cut out almost entirely. His role for Battleship was minor and isn't seen again until he's perched atop the tank at Z-Block, and even then his scene has been rendered into an innocent still. He made another appearance hanging from the roof of Lord OVER's headquarters, and in episode 33 he is nearly decapitated by OVER. His flash scene against Torpedo Girl is kept in the dub. His attack on Halekulani was cut out in the dub, though his flash attacks are kept in uncut in all later episodes. During the Former Chromedome Empire saga, Serviceman assists Bobobo in his fight against Rem, but is defeated in Rem Rest Realm and RV Park. He seems to be meant as a parody on some form of fan service usually used in manga and anime. Attacks *Service: Serviceman's standard attack the involves him flashing censored body parts. Used against Gasser and Hibi (original versions only). *Direct Service: Serviceman attempts to "Service" the enemy from the sky. Used against Halekulani (His scene was edited out in the dub) *Games only''' **Sky Service: Serviceman jumps in the air while performing "Service". **Rolling Service: Serviceman begins rolling while performing "Service". **Floral Service: Serviceman creates a tornado created by "Service". **Univeresal Service: Serviceman's most powerful attack which involves him "Servicing" the universe (every living being on any world). *'Episode appearances:' 18, 25-26, 30, 33, 35, 42, 50, 60-64, 75-76 *'Manga appearances:' 184-186.5, 211-214, 221, 228, Shinsetsu 8-9, 15 *'Seiyuu:' Shinichiro Ohta King Nosehair (KING Hanage) - Another recurring character from Bo-BoBo's world. He wakes up every 3000 yrs., but finally awoke within Bo-BoBo's nose. But after he arose, Bo-BoBo cut him off. After that, he decided to do one thing before he died: go cycling. After that incident, though, King Nosehair is constantly seen whenever Bo-BoBo summons the power of Bo-BoBo World, both assisting and bothering him and Don Patch with their wild activities. Although he appears much less often during the later part of the manga, he does surprising assist in the real world against both Jeda the Wind God (two King Nosehairs appear after Patchbobo fuses two of his own nosehairs together) and against Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi! (as he was possessing Bird of Paradise) He does return in Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo back inside Bo-bobo's nose when Bo-bobo summons Bo-bobo World, but is promptly removed from him again. (He is not to be confused with another "Bababa-Ba Ba-Baba", who is one of Bo-Bobo's older brothers revealed in the "Hair Kingdom" arc of the manga) * Episode appearances: 4, 8, 20, 35, 59, 63 * Manga appearances: 207-208, 228 * '''Seiyuu: Eiji Takemoto *'Voice Actor: Richard Cansino Other characters Pickles Pickle (つけもの, Tsukemono) is a yellow dill pickle who idolizes Bo-bobo and like Beauty, wanted to join Bo-bobo but unlike Beauty, Pickles was not given that honor. The Narrator claims he was written off the show but Pickles makes short cameos through out the show. However, in the manga, he was supposedly eaten by a dog after the first chapter. During the climactic "Hair Kingdom" arc of the series, it turns out Pickles was left behind so he could spy on Bo-bobo's brother, Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi. But while everyone was happy for his return, Don Patch ends up killing him because he doesn't even know what Pickles is! He claims his name is actually Dilly. (Note: Pickles is one of the few characters introduced before Don Patch and thus one of the few he never knew) In the final chapter of the series, Pickles returns thinking he would join in on Bo-bobo's new journey with Yuki...but once again, he's denied joining. * '''Episode appearances:' 1, 7 (cameo) Game Boy Pig Piggie (ゲームボーイブタ) - Another recurring character the manga/anime consistently throws in, it's a small pig that's consistently playing Game Boy video games every time it shows up. The source of the joke comes from the first time Bo-BoBo tries a fusion maneuver during his first fight with Don Patch, where it ends up having him playing against the pig due to the fusion's result. Game Boy Pig shows up usually when we least expect it, either in a crowd or doing something connected with Bo-BoBo's antics. * Episode appearances: 1-2, 5, 8, 10, 19, 22, 27 TUYOSHI/Nappy Pappy A recurring character who was only seen in a flashback during the first episode and again during the climax of the Hair Kingdom arc. He is the father of Bo-bobo, Bi-bibi, Ba-baba, Be-bebe, and Bu-bubu. He is just a head that bounces up and down whenever seen, Bo-bobo said he had a big heart but 20 years ago he gave his son to hair hunters and made it sound like they just took him without hesitating, but Nappy Pappy waits for the return of his son and the end of the Chrome Dome Empire.... for taking Bo-bobo. In the first chapter of the manga, he and Bo-bobo had already launched the escape capsules of the other survivors of the Hair Kingdom during the invasion of the Chrome Dome Empire. It was Bo-bobo's turn to escape, but Nappy Pappy couldn't press the buttons. Only Bo-bobo could do it, but the needed someone in the escape pod, in which they put in a random Hair Hunter who got inside the building, and had to been forced to play the part of Bo-bobo, Bo-bobo as Nappy Pappy, and Nappy Pappy as the Hair Hunter. Bo-bobo called this his "miraculous escape". * Episode appearances: 1, 54 Booger Brigade Battallion Strange round creatures that appear in early episodes. They are led by General Booger. They usually appear when Bo-bobo tries to use certain attacks such as Nosehair Cobra Pit. They are also worshipers of King Nosehair. Bill & Sally A pair of squirrels that live inside Bo-bobo's hair with a failing relationship. In episode 17, Sally is seen with another squirrel inside Captain Battleship's ducktail. Hajikegumi (Wiggin Gang in the dub) The members of this group consist of: Underboss The underboss and a human member of the Wiggin' Tribe who also idolises Don Patch similar to Hatenko and like his other followers. Ko-Patch Small yellow members of Don Patch that also lack most of his skills. After a defeated Maloney Oni turns into a blue Baby Patch, he joins the Wiggin' Gang. * Also known as "Lil' Patch" and "Baby Patch(es)" in the english dub and as "Lil' Rocks" in the english manga. * Episode appearances: 1-2, 4, 22(flashback),and 74 The Bears Bears stuffed with beans (as revealed by Don Patch) that debut raiding the Wiggin' School and attempting to prevent Don Patch's graduation. They often appear doing the Wiggin' Dance. Two known members of the bears are Bear #12, who was once sick with a stuffy nose and couldn't perform the wiggin dance well with the bears in ep. 4 and Bear #6, who was no longer with them, after trying to fuel them up with gasoline in ep. 27. They also help Bobobo fight some of the Hair Hunters from 100 yrs ago in Bobobo's Angry Bear Wedding attack. Two of the bears help Service Man make his entrance in episode 61 * Episode appearances: 4, 23-24, 27, 38, 44, 52, 61 Deity of Babylon/Goddess Blabs-a-Lot The Goddess summoned by Softon whenever he uses "Fist of Goddess Blabs-a-Lot." She has appears to be a shiva-like statue with six arms that is constantly talking. While female in the English version of the anime, the deity is male in the original Japanese version. Gasser's Collar Gasser's collar that regulates the control of his Fist of the Backwind abilities. It has eyes, a nose, and a mouth. He is killed in Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo after Gasser joined the Neo Chromedome Empire and Gasser finally mastering his abilities. Suzuki A middle aged man who was replaced by Seviceman. He is later seen in one episode putting on Don Patch armor during the battle with Shou Mei, then again attacking Jelly Jiggler through the trees in the Halekulani arc. Kappa (河童 Kappa): While not a villain, this creature is another residence of Evil Blood Mansion who knows the benefits of wearing a stylish raincoat (a pun, since the word kappa in Japanese could either be the mythological water creature or "a raincoat" dependent on the context). He is a kind kappa who saved Don Patch from.... living umbrellas in the House of Blood Mansion. He befriends Don Patch, but Bo-bobo pretty much kicks him off the team by the time they reach Z-Block Base. He made short appearance on a game show during the Z-Block Base saga but was kicked off the game show for being too excited. He did not appear later until the Cyber City arc when one of Bad Bard's attacks backfire via Patch Potion before shortly being beaten by Torpedo Girl. According to Yoshio Sawai, he was one character that was considered joining Bo-bobo's team, but never does. * Episode appearances: 23-24, 47 N&N(s) N&N is a resident in the Wiggin Block. His name is a spoof off of the chocolate candy M&Ms. He first appears in the Wiggin Block Base to save Bo-bobo's gang from being kidnapped by....dolphin trainers. He claims to be an interstellar space traveler, but his ship was a bike with a platform with wheels attached to it. He wound up crashing into the Wiggin Block Base's main entrance gate. He appeared to save the gang again when they were attack by the wigginists of Wiggin Block Base until a wigginists with another ship came in and offered a ride for the gang, while N&N tried to convince the gang not to....but the team ended up on the enemy's ride. N&N also becomes an assister for former enemies who come to his block, taking away Rice from Happy Hair-Hunt Land to the MAX after he falls to Lambada and even befriending Puckered Lips after Bo-bobo defeats him! Giga's Girls Two blonde women who are always with Giga, they're basically there to back him up for extra support. Their names are unknown. During the battle with Giga, Dengakuman temporary sides with them (while dressed in a bikini). He later scolds them for dressing in bikinis....although only one of them (and himself) was in a bikini. Bububu-bu Bu-bubu Bo-bobo's sister who bears great resemblance to Denbo and is the master of "Wakige Shinken" (Fist of Armpit Hair) who loves her brother Bo-bobo and helped him when he finally returns to the Hair Kingdom to take down their older brother: Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi yet dies before awesome power. (yet somehow revives after the defeat of Bi-bibi) She has a crush on Don Patch (Poppa Rocks in the manga). Landmine Dandy The father of Torpedo Girl and a master wigginist on his own...even if his actions may be connected to why his daughter hates idiots. A master of "Emban Shinken" (Fist of the Disc), he originally trained Hydrate in "Ashi no Ura Shinken" (Fist of the Foot Sole) and, while dead before the start of the series, is instrumental to the final downfall of Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi! Narrator A character who narrates the tale of Bo-bobo. In the dub he, like almost everyone else, is crazy and sometimes talks during the show and mostly has the last line at the end of the episodes. In the recap episode (only aired in Japan), he shows the physical form of a man in a business suit with the head of a giant letter "N" with a thin strand of hair with a ribbon coming from it. (a hint to the other character his Seiyuu performs, Serviceman.)